Malithq
' ' is the most powerful Daedra, unlike his Brethren, he did not concern himself with the creation of Mundus, he originally left with the Daedra but neither did he concern himself with the other Daedric Princes. He is much more powerful than any other Daedra. He is the Daedric Prince of Transcendence and perseverance through strife. Personality Widely regarded as a more benevolent Daedra, Malithq is less likely to stand in the way of a mortal, he speaks in a somewhat monotone yet commanding voice with a noble and somewhat haughty accent with a deep pitch, he may come across as a reasonable and polite being but when the situation calls for it, he may become enraged and appear almost psychopathic to his subjects. He likes to keep an eye on mortals that interest him sometimes taking the time to enter into Mundus in order to meet these individuals in person. He is an exceptionally confident being, but not without cause as he possesses abilities that no other Daedra has truly attained. He holds a deep hatred for all other Daedra and Aedra as he wants the Nemer to view him as the Superior being and the only true god. He holds a stronger disdain towards Molag Bal and especially Mehrunes Dagon due to the Planemeld of 2E 578 And the Oblivion Crisis of 3E 433 respectively. Appearance Malithq generally appears in the form of a Male Nemer. He has black spiky hair with a white shine to it, he is well built with powerful muscles, his eyes are of red colour and he has sharp ears, making him resemble some kind of elf to an Outsider. He has a long and powerful barbed tail adorned with two relics. He wears a black long-coat, a blue cloak and brown pants Around his waist a yellow cloth is bound, on his left hand there is a bracer of Dwemer Metal, he also wears an Ankh of the same material around his neck and two Jewelled earrings, one from each ear. This is also the form he appears in when interacting with Mundus. Background His sphere is Transcendence and Perseverance through strife. Malithq is the ruler of Naitirth and all Nemer. In his eyes the part of Nirn known as Natirth is his domain, this is also the reason for his rivalry with Mehrunes Dagon, who believes Nirn is his world. Malithq, instead of trying to conquer Natirth, was able to put it under his control through the Nemer, making them let him into the land they had taken as their own, by having them all constructing a temple in his honour and enchanting it's every rock with powerful magic connecting to his plane by creating a powerful link between Nirn and Oblivion and tearing a hole in the barrier between realms. Worshippers Malithq is one of the more worshipped Daedric princes. He is worshipped in great numbers compared to other daedra, as all Nemer see him as their father. Malithq is genuinely caring towards his followers and the Nemer, somewhat of a Libertarian he takes great interest in mortals who show Ambition and Persistence as well as Perseverance without moral scruples or qualms, those who wish to become the best of the best and leave the others in the dust. Shrines Within Natirth there are multiple Shrines and even an entire temple dedicated to him where a gargantuan Golden statue of Malithq stands, within the temple's inner chamber there is an archway. It is said that this archway acts as a portal between Mundus and Oblivion. As Malithq frequently visits Mundus in his true form it is entirely possible that this archway is a true portal. Malithq can be called upon at any of his shrines as well as within his temple. The summoning date of Malithq is 13th of Second Seed. Malithq can also be summoned at his shrines, if the summoner offers him something they have attained through their own persistence. Malithq's worship does however not generally extend outside of Natirth, and most shrines to him located in Tamriel have either been abandoned or destroyed either by unknowing mortals or natural corrosion. Plane of Oblivion Malithq has his own plane of Oblivion like all Daedric Princes, while he has never bothered to name it he describes it as an endless castle, with over 10'000 floors. 6000 Towers , 2500 great halls, one of which doubles as a Throne Room for Malithq, the Castle is said to be mostly made of Marble, Moonstone and Silver. It's windows are frosted glass, and the drapery and carpets are red and gold. Very few locations in this castle are lit, only the throne room, a few towers and certain corridors are constantly lighted. Monsters are said to lurk in the shadowy parts of the castle. On the ground floor there is a massive gate, but Malithq has never mentioned the outside of the castle, if it even has an outside. Artifacts Monrun Vyth Among Malithq's various artefacts is the Monrun Vyth, regarded as the only weapon capable of killing any undead including, but not limited to his own Vampires, both Zombpires and Noble Vampires. Wish Orb The Wish Orb is a large, crystalline and spherical object, roughly 20 cm(7.8 inches) in diameter, the Wish Orb has the unique ability to grant one wish, unlike Clavicus Vile's powers, the orb will not warp the wish but simply grant it the way the user intended. The Wish Orb is an extremely powerful artefact and can grant almost any wish,once the wish has been granted the Orb will return to Malithq who guards the artefact closely Powers and Abilities Malithq has absolute control of all aspects of the Aurbis, and can freely achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the ''conceptually impossible and logically impossible, alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as he is literally the one dictating them. He can notably grant himself any life he wish, change any aspect of it, or simply start whatever he desires. He possess all powers and everything beyond them, existing on level inconceivably above/beyond any other power/concept. Free and immune from every law, rule, fate, predestination, concept, limits, or any other type of cosmic, spiritual, mental, physical and/or mystical jurisdiction, making him completely immune to their effects. Vampirism While Molag Bal is the father of Vampires, Malithq is also known to have the ability to turn his worshippers into monsters, inspired by Molags strains. There are two versions of his Vampires, the first kind known as Zombpires by the Mortals, this is an undesirable fate for all. The disease that grants this strain is called Haemophilic Necrosis. Essentially turning people into Monsters, very different from any other kind of Vampire. He describes this as a failed experiment. His second version is known as Sanguinolentas Nobilis or Noble Vampirism, it is a powerful version of Vampirism said to surpass Molag Bal's versions by far, while it does turn the subject into an undead creation, they suffer none of the consequences like weakness to Silver or Sunlight instead being weak to a rarer material: Pure Gold which is barely if ever used to make weapons due to it's softness and low durability. He gifts this power to his worshippers if they perform a task for him or if they fulfil their ambitions. BOSS Card Name: Malithq Alias: God of Nemer, Daedric Prince of Transcendence and Perseverance Appearance: Black spiky hair with white highlights, well built with powerful muscles, red eyes, exceptionally sharp ears, a long and powerful spiked tail adorned with two relics. In Nemer form he stands exceptionally tall, even topping the height of Altmer. Species: Daedra Sex: Genderless(Masculine) Birthdate: Unknown, Presumable early Dawn Era Height: Unknown, in Nemer form: 190 cm / 6.2 ft Weight: Unknown, Faction: Cult of Malithq(Leader), Heralds of Malithq(Leader) Skills: Master All Spells: All Spells Shouts: All Shouts Sigil Magic: All Sigil Spells Unique Powers: Omnipotence: Malithq is almighty in every sense and aspect. Power Weakness: None, Malithq is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Physical Weakness: None, Malithq is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Mental Weakness: None, Malithq is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Unique Item: Monrun Vyth, Wish Orb. Equipment: Black long-coat, blue cloak, brown pants, yellow sash around his waist, bracer of Dwemer Metal on his left wrist, necklace with and Ankh, two Jewelled earrings, one from each ear. Achievements: Malithq has managed to create two Daedric Artifacts, Malithq has gained power surpassing all the other Aedra and Daedra. Bio: His sphere is Transcendence and Perseverance through strife. Malithq is the ruler of Naitirth and the Patron Deity of Nemer. In his eyes the part of Nirn known as Natirth is his domain, this is also the reason for his rivalry with Mehrunes Dagon, who believes Nirn is his world. Malithq, instead of trying to conquer Natirth, was able to put it under his control through the Nemer, making them let him into the land they had taken as their own, by having them all constructing a temple in his honour and enchanting it's every rock with powerful magic connecting to his plane by creating a powerful link between Nirn and Oblivion and tearing a hole in the barrier between realms, it is said that the first time he entered Nirn was in the Third Era when Mehrunes Dagon tore down the barrier. Trivia *Malithq name was made by using the Nemer Language, translated it literally means "Dark God", a fitting name for a being like him, it also sounds somewhat Similar to "Malice" according to Nelthro. *Malithq has appeared in A Red Sun Rises, although as an astral projection. *The use of Malithq as a character breaks most of the Ruleset created by Nelthro. *Malithq began his existence as an advisor to an Emperor in another roleplaying game. *Malithq apppeared in his true form in The Eighth Continent. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Daedra Category:Daedric Princes Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:Cult of Malithq